As marcas em minha pele
by Alice Alamo
Summary: Permaneceu parado por minutos, a mente em branco, até que um arrepio desceu pela coluna quando os lábios de Harry tocaram sua pele. Beijos singelos, do ombro ao pescoço. Por um momento, pegou-se desejando estar com ele daquela forma no dia seguinte, no outro e no outro... Mas os olhos se abriram, arregalados, quando Harry deslizou os dedos pelo seu braço esquerdo, sobre a marca...


Quando a guerra terminou, Harry o viu de forma tão breve entre os sobreviventes que duvidou de si mesmo e sentiu, de repente, um pânico o dominar, um medo pior do que o que tivera que enfrentar para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Contudo, o alívio que o abateu ao lembrar de que o nome de Draco não constava entre os mortos foi visível, tão óbvio que Hermione lhe sorriu e o abraçou com força:

— Ele está vivo, Harry — ela sussurrou, e ele devolveu o abraço enquanto escondia o rosto e se permitia chorar com a súbita alegria.

Ali não era o melhor lugar para sorrir, não diante do desespero de quem se despedia de seus entes queridos, não quando a dor rasgava o peito de muitos, quando os gritos de puro desamparo ressoavam pelas paredes frias de uma Hogwarts destruída, mas, que o perdoassem, ele precisava sorrir, afinal, Voldemort já havia lhe tirado os pais, o padrinho, amigos! Ele não podia, definitivamente não podia, tirar-lhe Draco também...

Semanas depois, após as cerimônias fúnebres e os velórios, os julgamentos começaram. Harry não sabia, não tinha sido avisado. Os mais velhos, os aurores e membros do Ministério, acharam que ele estava "sobrecarregado", que já havia "feito demais", que era "desnecessário".

Mentira.

Harry sabia que o Ministério só não queria que a popularidade que ele havia ganhado com o mundo bruxo interferisse no julgamento, nas decisões do júri; eles não queriam que Harry tivesse mais poder do que já tinha, e aceitá-lo no tribunal seria como gritar para toda a comunidade bruxa que o grande Harry Potter estava em outro nível, que ele era... especial, o Eleito novamente.

Mas as notícias voavam tão rápidas como corujas, e Harry soubera do julgamento a tempo de entrar no Ministério, sem fazer questão de se esconder, com Hermione e Rony ao seu lado. Ignorava os resmungos de Rony, deixava que Hermione repreendesse o amigo, e seguiu a passos firmes até a sala do Décimo Tribunal.

Ainda se lembrava da sala circular, dos assentos dispostos enfileirados e em várias alturas, como uma escada; mais que isso, lembrava-se da hostilidade de quando havia sido julgado naquela mesma sala e, por isso, não deixaria Draco passar por aquilo sozinho.

O primeiro julgamento seria às nove horas, o da família Malfoy só às quinze, teria que aguardar e o faria, mesmo que todos tivessem se levantado dos assentos quando ele invadiu a sala, mesmo que insistissem que a presença dele era desnecessária, ele não sairia dali até que Draco fosse julgado.

Acompanhou os julgamentos, Hermione ao seu lado era seu parâmetro de justiça, via quando ela concordava ou discordava das penas atribuídas e sorriu quando ela apertou sua mão. Era um sinal, não precisava de um legilimência para entender que Hermione estava querendo lhe dizer que o Ministério estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sendo justo.

Às três horas, o julgamento da família Malfoy começou. Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando anunciaram os nomes a serem julgados, nomes de acusados que até então estavam presos... em Azkaban. Viu Narcisa Malfoy entrar primeiro, sozinha.

Era estranho ver que a imagem da mulher aristocrata não havia desaparecido por completo, Narcisa parecia calma, e os leves traços de uma possível ansiedade e preocupação eram encobertos rapidamente pela postura fina que ela portava. Talvez, ela soubesse que precisava se manter calma para relatar todos os últimos anos ao lado de Voldemort, talvez, ela estivesse tentando manter o controle para fazer tudo o que pudesse, mais uma vez, para salvar não só o futuro dela, mas o de Draco também...

Quando a deixaram falar, após uma série de perguntas, Harry soltou o ar que prendia e fechou os olhos. Narcisa relatava anos de pavor sob ameaças de Voldemort, falou sobre o voto perpétuo com Snape, sobre a armadilha em que Voldemort havia tacado seu filho, seu menino. Apesar do ódio que todos ali nutriam por comensais, fora de certa forma difícil se manter indiferente ao testemunho de uma mãe desesperada.

— Ela me salvou — Harry pegou-se dizendo em voz alta de repente, embora já houvesse explicado a história de como sobrevivera mais de uma vez para metade dos que enchiam a sala. — Ela mentiu para Voldemort e me salvou, eu não teria conseguido derrotá-lo sem ela.

A sala se calou, e Harry encontrou o olhar de Narcisa sobre si. Ela sorriu, grata, e responder as perguntas sobre a intervenção dela fez um peso enorme sair de seus ombros, afinal, tinha uma dívida a pagar.

No fim, prisão domiciliar, proibida de aparatar e de fazer uma nova varinha pelos próximos quinze anos. Narcisa não tinha cometido muitos crimes antes da última batalha, não possuía a Marca Negra, e ninguém sabia dizer se ela havia ou não matado a mando de Voldemort. Contudo, não podiam ignorar seu silêncio diante de todo o ocorrido, ela havia dito em testemunho que escolhera ficar ao lado do marido quando ele se aliou a Voldemort, e isso a tornava cúmplice de todos os crimes a que a família Malfoy estava ligada.

Viram-na se levantar, ela lançou um último sorriso breve e pequeno a Harry e deixou a sala escoltada. E a saída dela marcou o início da arritmia de Harry porque, assim que Narcisa cruzou a porta, o nome de Draco foi anunciado.

— A fuinha vai ficar bem, Harry — Rony lhe sussurrou.

— Será que você não pode deixar de ofender o Draco nem mesmo no julgamento dele, Ron? — Hermione o olhou indignada.

— Eu quase morri queimado por causa dele! Queimado, Hermione!

Harry os ouvia, mas eles pareciam tão longe, tão distantes, tudo perdia sua dimensão quando Draco aparecia à sua frente.

Ele não estava muito melhor que Narcisa, e Harry se esforçou para não o olhar com pena, sabia o quanto o sonserino odiava esse sentimento. Ergueu a cabeça e manteve-se firme, os olhos verdes se enchendo de lágrimas mesmo que ele as quisesse controlar. Não via Draco desde a batalha, não era daquele jeito que esperava o reencontrar...

Os cabelos loiros estavam sujos, pareciam duros e caíam um pouco sobre os olhos acinzentados. Olhos sem vida, olhos de quem havia perdido as esperanças, como sempre acontecia depois de um tempo em uma prisão. O rosto pontudo estava com os traços ainda mais destacados devido à perda de peso (e, Merlin, ele já estava tão magro antes...), mas o pior mesmo eram os machucados no braço esquerdo.

— Aquilo não foi feito por guardas, Harry — Hermione o segurou e cochichou alarmada.

— Não, não foi — ele respondeu quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Draco.

O braço esquerdo de Draco estava vermelho, com cicatrizes e hematomas que deixavam a marca negra ainda mais grotesca. Todos notaram, mas Draco era orgulhoso demais para baixar a cabeça embora fosse visível o medo que o circundava. Ele se sentou, no centro da sala, esperando que as acusações fossem lidas.

Colocar o julgamento de Narcisa primeiro havia sido genial, muita coisa que ele havia feito tinha sido explicada pela mãe, e, graças a Merlin, Harry estava ali para poder se pronunciar a favor dele.

Falou tudo, ou quase tudo. Contou cada detalhe desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts, de como Dumbledore defendera Draco, de como Snape havia aceitado protegê-lo para que ele não tivesse que se tornar um comensal, de como Draco se recusara a entregá-lo quando havia sido levado à mansão Malfoy, de como havia enfrentado a própria família naquele dia e permitido que ele fugisse! Além disso, ressaltou o que mais enchia seu coração de esperança: Draco não havia matado ninguém durante a guerra. Que usassem veritaserum nele, analisassem suas memórias, eles veriam que Draco não tinha culpa por ter nascido entre os Malfoys!

Quando terminou de testemunhar a favor de Draco, soltou todo o ar dos pulmões, olhou para ele e engoliu em seco. Draco não sorria, não demonstrava nada, apenas duas lágrimas corriam silenciosas e discretas por seu rosto.

Hermione também testemunhou. Ela pouco sabia na realidade, mas pôde ressaltar o episódio na mansão Malfoy e explorar um ponto mais o que Narcisa tinha dito: Draco tinha sido psicologicamente torturado por Voldemort. Voldemort sabia que Draco não conseguiria matar Dumbledore e lhe dera a tarefa enquanto ameaçava tudo o que o garoto tinha. Se nem Dumbledore tinha conseguido ajudar Draco na época, o quão perdido ele estava? Qual era o tamanho do medo que o governava? Se Dumbledore não tinha conseguido nem mesmo proteger James e Lilian de Voldemort, sendo que eles eram parte da Ordem da Fênix, como iria proteger um filho de comensais? Como acreditar que alguém de fato podia proteger a ele e a sua família?

Hermione e sua sabedoria. Harry entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e quis abraçá-lo, o que seria deles sem ela?

Viu Draco baixar a cabeça, quieto, e quando a pena de dele foi anunciada, caiu sentado, o rosto enterrado nas mãos que tentavam esconder as lágrimas que vinham à tona: cinco anos sem uma nova varinha, acompanhamento periódico com psicólogos, cinco anos proibido de se meter em qualquer confusão, visitas restritas a Narcisa. Comparada às penas dos demais que já haviam passado por aquela sala, Draco saía praticamente impune, e Harry não disfarçou nem um pouco o quanto tinha ficado feliz por isso.

Três semanas. Demorou três semanas para que Draco fosse liberado pelos medibruxos. Harry havia ido pessoalmente até o hospital quando Luna lhe avisou sobre a alta dele e o esperou na saída, mãos suadas, coração disparado, boca seca.

Quando o viu sair sozinho pelas portas, sorriu. Ele havia recuperado parte do peso, a pele não estava pálida, os lábios não estavam rachados, não havia ferimentos visíveis, apenas uma faixa no braço esquerdo cobria a Marca Negra. Marchou até ele, quase correu, Draco o viu, mas não esperou qualquer ação dele. Conhecia-o melhor que qualquer um, então, quando Draco não demonstrou reação ao vê-lo nem correspondeu ao abraço de imediato, não desistiu. Permaneceu abraçando-o, sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu, podendo dizer enfim que era real, que Draco estava livre e, acima de tudo, seguro. Respirou fundo, a mão brincou com os fios loiros do cabelo dele, agora macios e limpos, e sorriu quando a tensão do corpo alheio foi desaparecendo gradativamente até que ele relaxou e apoiou a mão direita em suas costas na tentativa discreta e contida de retribuir o afeto.

— Sinto sua falta, Draco — sussurrou baixo, dolorido, a emoção o dominando embora ele quisesse se mostrar forte.

A mão de Draco se fechou no tecido da camisa que Harry vestia, o corpo tremeu, os olhos cinzentos lacrimejaram.

— Eu... — Engoliu em seco e ouviu sussurros ao redor.

Estavam sendo observados. Riu com amargura, é claro que estariam sendo observados, era um ex-comensal com o menino que sobreviveu, não!, com o herói do mundo bruxo! Ingenuidade achar que tudo seria diferente.

Harry sentiu a mão do outro o soltar e piscou confuso com a frieza da voz de Draco ao simplesmente ordenar:

— Vamos sair daqui, Potter.

Sussurros, comentários, Harry demorou a percebê-los, mas, quando o fez, suspirou pesadamente, entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Draco e aparatou.

Sabia para onde devia ir...

Havia muitos lugares para onde poderia ir com Draco, mas os lugares onde ele estaria à vontade seriam poucos. A Toca estava fora de cogitação, tudo de que Draco não precisava era ser cercado pelos Weasleys, ficar numa casa lotada, com pessoas que ele pouco conhecia e que não eram bem... como ele. A casa de Sirius... bem, Harry ainda não conseguia voltar para lá e não achava que o retrato da família Black fosse ser uma boa imagem para o outro. A mansão Malfoy estava proibida, ainda fechada para apreensão de objetos das trevas e análise dos documentos da família Malfoy. Tinha, então, um único lugar onde Harry podia ir, um que havia adquirido recentemente logo após a guerra, um espaço que pudesse chamar de seu, sem memórias dolorosas. Um novo começo, uma casa um pouco afastada, um pouco grande para uma pessoa só, mas que Hermione o tinha convencido a comprar mesmo assim pensando nos anos que viriam.

Percebeu a curiosidade de Draco quando aparataram em sua sala de estar. Um de frente para o outro, perdeu-se admirando-o. Há quanto tempo não ficava tão perto de Draco? Há quanto tempo não conseguia sentir a respiração dele cruzando com a sua? A pele branca estava um pouco arrepiada, a lareira não estava acesa e o vento frio entrava pela janela, e Harry não resistiu à tentação de tocar-lhe o rosto e aproximar os lábios. Tinha tanta saudade... Contudo, arregalou os olhos de certa forma magoado quando Draco segurou sua mão e recuou um passo.

— Draco...

— Onde estamos? — ele perguntou ao olhar ao redor, sem soltar Harry, e se arrependeu quando percebeu que os olhos verdes estavam agora fixos nas faixas que cobriam seu antebraço.

Soltou-o com pressa e colocou o braço atrás do corpo por puro reflexo, bufou sem saber o que fazer e repetiu a pergunta:

— Onde estamos, Harry?

O peso, o maldito peso nos ombros de Harry voltou, como se a marca ainda presente no braço de Draco o fizesse se sentir culpado simplesmente por não ter conseguido impedir que Voldemort impusesse aquilo a ele. Devia ter estado ao lado de Draco, o protegido melhor, talvez, se, na época, tivesse compreendido todos os medos que assombravam a mente do sonserino, eles não estariam tendo que passar por aquilo e a pele alva não estaria maculada. Pelo menos, depois da última batalha com Voldemort e com tudo o que havia estudado, tinha descoberto, ou achava que sim, um meio de remover a marca que os atormentava.

Ouviu passos e virou a cabeça quando um senhor, baixinho e bem acima do peso, abriu a porta de maneira comedida.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor Potter?

— Pode nos preparar um chá?

— Devo fazer o de sempre?

— Não... use a caixa do segundo armário, o de cima — respondeu após um breve olhar em Draco. — Nosso convidado é um pouco exigente para essas coisas.

O senhor riu com certa graça e sorriu educado, antes de pedir licença e se retirar.

— Harry...

— Está na minha casa, Draco — respondeu e coçou a nuca um pouco sem jeito. — Achei que fosse querer ficar longe... bem, de todos os outros.

— Dedução brilhante — ironizou. — Desculpe não querer ficar com os Weasleys naquilo que eles chamam de casa.

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou de forma conformada e até mesmo penalizada para o outro, conhecia-o, Draco estava novamente fugindo, se escondendo em arrogância e em falsas provocações para escapar do que de fato importava. E mostrar que sabia disso fez Draco se encolher ainda mais. Frágil, com medo, quebrado.

— Você deve estar querendo um banho, não?

— Quero ir para casa — Draco respondeu, e as mãos dele se fecharam ao lado do corpo.

— Não pode ir para lá, estão... vasculhando a casa — respondeu com calma, com cuidado, ainda que soubesse que frequentemente era um desastre com as palavras.

Draco arregalou os olhos, indignado, mas a compreensão o atingiu junto da angústia.

— Consegui autorização para trazer alguns dos seus pertences, pelo menos, alguns dos que já tinham sido averiguados. Foi o máximo que consegui fazer... Tome um banho, vamos tomar chá e então conversamos sobre o que fazer daqui em diante, tudo bem?

Draco quis rir; para falar a verdade, as palavras ácidas já estavam na ponta da língua há muito tempo, esperando apenas que uma vítima aparecesse para receber toda a raiva que acumulara nas últimas semanas. Entretanto, mesmo com toda a vontade que tinha de sair gritando naquele momento, ver Harry se esforçando para... agradá-lo? É, vê-lo se esforçando para fazer com que ele se sentisse bem abalava sua estrutura e, por isso, decidiu seguir a direção que ele apontava.

Harry o guiou pelo corredor até um quarto suíte, e era tão óbvio que aquele quarto era para si que não conteve o arquear de sobrancelha quando Harry abriu os armários com a varinha para lhe mostrar suas próprias roupas e toalhas ali guardadas. As paredes, duas verdes e duas pratas, lembravam de certa forma o dormitório da Sonserina, mas a cama com o dossel era algo que tinha certeza de que Harry havia visto em seu quarto, na mansão Malfoy. Além disso, alguns detalhes lhe eram muito familiares, como o criado-mudo com um abajur, algumas fotografias que ele tinha certeza de que estavam em sua casa e o pomo de ouro sobre o colchão: aquele pomo de ouro, o que Harry havia roubado de Hogwarts após um jogo apenas para lhe dar depois de uma aposta estúpida que tinha ganhado.

— Me chame se precisar de algo — Harry falou e, pouco depois, o som no quarto indicou que a porta havia sido fechada.

Entrou no banheiro e tinha que admitir, Harry conhecia seus gostos...

Levou a mão ao bolso da calça para pegar a varinha por puro reflexo, mordeu o lábio a fim de ignorar a frustração que seguiu o ato falho e abriu com a própria mão a torneira em forma de serpente para encher a banheira. Retirou as roupas sem pressa e jogou a camisa sobre o espelho que havia ao lado, não desejava encarar o próprio reflexo tão cedo. Entrou na água quente devagar e até se permitiu sorrir de leve quando o corpo recebeu mais do que bem o pequeno agrado. Apoiou a cabeça na beirada e mirou o teto.

Estava livre, foi o que disseram, mas ele não se sentia livre, liberdade incluía ainda possuir sua varinha e o direito de ir e vir aonde quisesse, e ele já não tinha essas coisas. Ao mesmo tempo, recriminava-se por pensar dessa forma, afinal, já tinha conseguido muito, não? Uma pena como a sua era uma bênção, uma sorte que muitos não tiveram, mas ele sim e graças a Harry.

Duvidava muito de que sua pena tinha sido justa, podia apostar que o Ministério só aceitou liberá-lo sob tais termos porque o herói do mundo bruxo estava lá para interceder por ele, não só Harry, aliás! Até mesmo a sabe-tudo da Granger tinha falado a seu favor, e o Weasley estava lá também, concordando com todos os argumentos dela. Quem era o Ministério para não levar a opinião do trio de ouro em conta, não é mesmo? E também o que lhes custaria? Draco não era ninguém, só um ex-comensal pequeno, sem muitos crimes, e, se Harry queria que ele ficasse livre, mão seria uma perda muito grande para o Ministério.

Riu sarcástico, socando a água repetitivamente e contendo o grito na garganta. Era muito ruim para ser bom e muito ruim em ser mal, não era nada, nada que valesse a pena para nenhum dos dois lados.

Prendeu o fôlego quando as lágrimas surgiram nos olhos e submergiu. Tinha aprendido no quinto ano no banheiro dos monitores que ficar debaixo d'água ajudava a limpar a mente, mas, daquela vez, o truque não funcionara, ao contrário, era como se a água penetrasse seu crânio trazendo consigo as memórias, os erros. O que era aquela banheira? A porra de uma penseira?

Emergiu, a mão na boca para impedir que o choro rompesse a frágil barreira de seu orgulho antes tão forte. Harry ouviria se chorasse, não tinha mais uma varinha para silenciar o cômodo e poder colocar para fora o maldito coração em pedaços, e não! Ele não choraria na frente dele mais uma vez! Não se deixaria cair tanto novamente!

As mãos tremiam, uma sobre a outra, seguravam sua voz e choro com a força de uma barragem frente a um rio em dia de tempestade.

Queria gritar, precisava se livrar daquele sentimento, da angústia, de seu próprio dementador, um monstro pequeno e cruel escondido entre os pulmões, abraçado ao coração, sugando todos os sentimentos bons que ainda podiam existir em sua alma.

Retirou em um gesto raivoso a faixa que cobria sua vergonha, o sabão não apagava a Marca Negra, as unhas não arrancavam a tatuagem, o sangue, vermelho, escorria pela pele e eclipsava os contornos negros. A risada que escapou quando a água passou a turvar foi de desespero, já havia feito aquilo muitas vezes para saber que, assim que o sangue coagulasse, a marca ainda estaria lá, como uma lembrança vil de suas escolhas.

Levantou-se, depressa, tinha que parar o sangramento antes que Harry o notasse, não que devesse explicações a ele, mas... seria bom evitar mais perguntas. Esvaziou a banheira e caminhou até a blusa pendurada no espelho, pressionou o tecido na ferida e, com a lentidão digna de uma presa que sabe que verá seu predador ao olhar para trás, ergueu o rosto para seu reflexo.

Não era mais ele. Não se reconhecia. Já fazia muito tempo que o reflexo parecia um amigo antigo, uma lembrança perdida dentre tantas. Quando havia sido...? Sexto ano de Hogwarts? Não... um pouco antes já notava as mudanças... Sim, tinha deixado dois reflexos para trás, um quando começara a se encontrar escondido com Harry no quarto ano e o outro quando havia sido obrigado a trair esse sentimento (que se recusava a nomear) no sexto... Em dois anos, tinha mudado como nunca sonhara que fosse acontecer. Queria poder continuar com as antigas preocupações, a Taça das Casas, o quadribol, azarar Harry e provocar os amigos dele, mas tais coisas pareciam tão distantes, como se talvez nem tivesse feito parte de sua realidade e não passassem de uma fantasia que havia tido em uma noite qualquer enquanto dormia com as palavras de Voldemort o fazendo refém do próprio medo.

Cambaleou, apoiou-se na banheira e se sentou no chão frio sem se importar com a falta de roupas. O olhar ficou perdido no passado, e ele deitou ali mesmo, abraçando as pernas e ignorando as batidas na porta.

— Vai embora — a voz talvez tenha saído, talvez não, não sabia dizer.

As batidas continuaram.

— Vai. Embora — disse entredentes, os olhos fechados com força.

A voz de Harry soou, chamando seu nome, preocupado.

— Me deixa em paz... por favor — suplicou baixo, as mãos segurando os cabelos e então cobrindo os ouvidos. — Por favor...

Mais batidas, a voz, seu nome, o som da tranca do banheiro sendo aberta por magia.

— Vai embora! — gritou, e a voz carregou para fora toda a vontade que estava tentando conter de berrar. — Me deixa em paz! Sai! Cai fora daqui, Potter! Vai embora!

A garganta ardeu, ele limpou o rosto com mais força do que precisava, deixando na pele o rastro vermelho da própria violência. Conseguia ouvir os passos hesitantes do outro lado da porta, Harry não sairia dali. Ele não entraria no banheiro, Draco sabia disso, Harry lhe daria um momento sozinho, mas também honraria a maldita tradição grifinória, seria como a porcaria de um cão de guarda, sentado ao pé da porta esperando pelo dono.

Não queria o encarar, estava com medo, medo do que aconteceria dali em diante, das consequências de seus sentimentos. Não estava longe de Harry há um ou dois meses, estavam separados desde a morte Dumbledore, e o breve momento em sua casa quando Harry tinha sido capturado ou então na batalha contra Voldemort não contavam como reencontros, não é?

Mais uma vez, o tempo não lhe tinha sido um aliado. Antes queria mais tempo, agora desejava que tudo tivesse ocorrido mais rapidamente.

Retirou o tecido do braço e conferiu que o sangramento tinha parado. Levantou-se e caminhou até a pia, lavou o sangue seco e vestiu o roupão cinza que estava pendurado na parede. Fez barulho a mais de propósito e esperou até que ouviu Harry se levantar e se afastar da porta.

Não o encarou ao sair do banheiro, direcionou-se até suas roupas e não perdeu muito tempo na escolha. Constatou, com alívio, que o outro lhe havia dado privacidade para se vestir e aproveitou também para enfaixar o braço com as ataduras que havia no armário do banheiro. Não sabia fazer, a faixa ficou frouxa, e ele socou a pedra escura que compunha a pia. Tirou as faixas, trocou de roupa, mangas compridas dessa vez.

Respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e mentiu para si mesmo falando que tudo ficaria bem a cada passo que dava de volta para a sala de estar.

Harry levantou do sofá assim que o viu, havia duas xícaras de chá sobre a mesa de centro. Os olhos verdes brilhavam ansiosos, acompanhavam sua aproximação como se ele fosse um felino perigoso, mas ferido.

Sentado, pegou a xícara e reconheceu o chá pelo aroma, seu preferido. Notou o discreto sorriso vitorioso que recebeu em reposta ao primeiro gole.

Permaneceram em silêncio, o chá aquecendo o corpo e sendo a desculpa perfeita para que as palavras fossem engolidas junto ao líquido. Draco olhava para as próprias mãos, juntas, segurando a xícara, mas era impossível não saber que Harry não tirava a atenção de si.

Estava exausto, chorar lhe dava dor de cabeça, os dias no hospital também não o tinham deixado dormir direito, sempre odiou hospitais. Suspirou e deixou o corpo afundar confortavelmente no sofá.

— Pode descansar um pouco até o jantar — ouviu Harry dizer.

Pareceu, por um momento, que o tão valente grifinório também não estava livre do medo. Podia enxergar a hesitação, as mãos não paravam quietas, uma até mesmo apertava a calça de forma discreta, a perna tremia, em um tique irritante, e os olhos verdes não sabiam que parte de si olhar, varriam seu rosto, seu corpo, seu braço, suas mãos, desviavam-se, Harry pigarreava, fingia beber (ele odiava aquele chá, sabia disso) e então permanecia em silêncio. E, se até mesmo Harry estava com medo, então...

— Draco?

Deixou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa de centro e se levantou em silêncio com um leve concordar de cabeça. Ouviu o suspirar pesado de Harry enquanto se afastava, mas apenas alívio preencheu sua mente quando o colchão macio recebeu tão bem sua alma tão cansada.

Na sala, Harry apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Da ponte que tinha construído até o sonserino, só restava o projeto, o desenho; cabia a ele erguer uma nova. Já esperava por aquilo, Hermione, como sempre, tinha-lhe avisado que Draco podia ficar mais recluso, perdido nos próprios medos e em autopunição, no entanto, achava que o sentimento que os unia seria mais forte, que eles não regrediriam tanto depois da luta que havia sido assumir o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Estava errado. A dor e a raiva na voz de Draco ao lhe mandar embora provavam que estava enganado. Ainda havia muita escuridão, não no coração, mas na mente dele, uma escuridão composta em boa parte por medo e dúvidas, por arrependimento, e Harry sabia que tinha que ser rápido ao acender uma luz, pequena que fosse, para alcançar Draco e resgatá-lo. Um sonserino com medo é perigoso; com medo e sozinho então, é destrutivo, começando primeiro por si mesmo. Prova disso foram os gritos no meio da tarde que tiraram Harry dos livros que terminava de analisar com tanta atenção.

Correu, os gritos de Draco eram lâminas afiadas penetrando seu coração e gelando suas veias, lembravam os gritos de Hermione na mansão Malfoy, lembravam... tortura. Entrou no quarto sem cerimônias, o peito pareceu querer comprimir os órgãos enquanto ele se aproximava da cama onde Draco lutava contra um pesadelo.

Lágrimas, suor, corpo tenso. Não pensou duas vezes antes de o segurar pelos ombros e acordá-lo. Ele se debatia e fez isso até piscar confuso, arfante, e reconhecê-lo.

— Harry... — sussurrou, mas pareceu uma pergunta, e as mãos frias se ergueram, trêmulas, para tocar-lhe o rosto.

— Sim, estou aqui, Draco — respondeu baixo, inclinado sobre o outro, e Draco assentiu, aturdido, encolhendo-se na cama de olhos fechados com as mãos segurando sua camisa com firmeza.

O coração ainda falhava. Qual? Os dois, mas o de Draco ainda brigava com a mente e, dessa vez, gritava mais alto, assustado demais com tudo o que ela o tinha feito reviver enquanto dormia. Não soltou Harry, não o deixou se afastar, não o abandonou como tinha feito na guerra, e só largou a camisa dele para poder vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado. Sem o mirar, apoiou a cabeça na coxa dele, e um suspiro grato escapou quando sentiu a mão em seu cabelo.

— Draco...

— Não — pediu ao apertar a calça dele. — Fique quieto.

Harry deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, apoiando-se na cabeceira, e sorriu melancólico. Estava tão cansado também...

— Eu ainda te amo, Draco.

— Cale a boca, Potter — tentou soar ríspido, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi parecer ainda mais ferido.

— Tive medo de que estivesse morto...

— Pare...

— De que fosse preso...

— Não quero ouvir isso agora. — Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda podendo sentir seus cabelos sendo acariciados.

— Tive tanto medo de que... — Engoliu em seco. — De que não voltasse... para mim.

Talvez não fosse a melhor hora para aquela conversa, mas uma pequena parte de Harry sabia que Draco só se abria facilmente quando estava já abalado. E ele, Harry, também sofria! Ele também precisava de respostas! Ele também não estava imune às consequências da guerra! Será que ninguém via isso? Ele havia perdido família, amigos, quase tivera aquele que amava tomado de si! Do que adiantava ser um maldito "herói" se estava sozinho? Ninguém sabia o que ele havia sentido ao entrar em casa pela primeira vez e se deparar com o vazio, com o eco de sua voz pela casa, com o frio que isso trouxera ao coração.

Draco se levantou de seu colo, estava agora sentado de costas para si um pouco à frente. Harry tocou-lhe o ombro, aproximou-se enquanto o virava com cuidado. Era como manusear cristal, sempre com medo de riscar a pedra preciosa, mas com fome de admirá-la eternamente.

De frente um para o outro, segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, grato ao ver que Draco lhe tinha permitido se aproximar. Arrastou o nariz contra o dele suavemente, era perceptível a vontade de Draco de fugir, sabia que, se a sua vacilasse um segundo que fosse, ele se afastaria e perderia a chance. Por isso, manteve-o próximo e encarou-o ao dizer alto e claro:

— Eu ainda te amo, Draco. E eu sei que você não vai me dizer isso de volta tão cedo — completou depressa, afinal, Draco nunca havia dito que o amava. — Então, só olhe para mim e me diga uma coisa, está bem?

Draco hesitou, mas concordou, a cabeça praticamente repousando nas mãos de Harry.

— Se você pudesse, voltaria àquela noite que passamos juntos na torre de Astronomia?

Draco fechou os olhos com força e engoliu a risada ácida. A torre de Astronomia havia sido onde ele e Harry tinham perdido de vez a cabeça, havia sido a noite em que um beijo puxara outro, em que os toques ousaram conhecer o calor das peles, em que as bocas se calaram, mas deixaram gravadas nos corpos nus as palavras que não tinham coragem para nem sequer sussurrar mesmo naquele ato de loucura.

Apertou a mão de Harry no intuito de a afastar de seu rosto, mas perdeu a força quando novamente se viu refém da esperança que os olhos verdes tanto refletiam, e esperança brilha, uma luz pequena, mas suficiente para o ofuscar por alguns segundos e permitir que a voz lhe escapasse:

— Sim.

Harry riu, o alívio o fazendo sorrir enquanto os olhos se afogavam nos sentimentos que já não cabiam no peito. Draco conseguia ouvir o próprio coração, batia num rimo que ele jurava ter se esquecido de como era e da felicidade que lhe trazia. A respiração de Harry acariciava sua face, e os lábios dele estavam próximos, úmidos pelas lágrimas, mas moldavam um sorriso morno, carinhoso, logo o sorriso que mais o atraía.

Os olhares se perderam no brilho que as lágrimas refletiam, os narizes permitiram que o ar dos pulmões saísse de repente como se marcassem a decisão tomada, e os lábios concluíram a cena, aproximaram-se com cuidado, em um toque carinhoso como nunca antes haviam trocado.

Beijaram-se, provavelmente nem o primeiro beijo fora tão regado de tantas emoções, pensamentos, arrependimentos e amor. As bocas conversavam, cada encontro era como se mil verdades fossem ditas, cada afastar era como se pedidos de desculpa fossem sussurrados. E as mãos então agiam, seguravam o corpo alheio como se ele fosse sua última esperança de um novo fôlego, garantindo que as bocas estariam ocupadas demais para que palavras indesejadas escapassem no momento errado.

Não foi lógico, nada naquele quarto era regido pela razão, as mentes tinham se desligado e permitido que os corações coordenassem a sintonia de ofegos, suspiros e gemidos. Tocar, acariciar, apertar, as mãos faziam tudo isso e ainda ousavam despi-los das roupas. Beijar, lamber, morder, a língua de Draco passava lentamente pelo pescoço de Harry apenas pelo prazer de conseguir ouvi-lo gemer baixo e ser puxado para o colo dele. Arfar, suspirar, render-se... Assim como da primeira vez, preferiram ignorar o mundo e deixar que as ações expusessem melhor tudo aquilo que não achavam meios para falar sem que os medos e a culpa atrapalhassem.

Ceder, era mais que verbo, mais que uma simples ação, era tudo! Ceder, por um mísero momento que fosse, era abrir uma porta, permitir que oportunidades fossem aproveitadas, que os corpos se encontrassem totalmente nus buscando um no outro não só prazer, mas as respostas para seus tormentos, a chave que os livraria de todo aquele pesadelo. E cada estocada, cada vez que os corpos se desatavam para se unirem logo em seguida, era como a promessa cálida de que nada acabaria com o que sentiam, de que aquela pequena luz de esperança podia aumentar mais e mais até que a alcançassem.

As mãos se entrelaçaram sobre a cabeça de Draco, os lábios se uniam de forma afobada sempre que os corpos se aproximavam, o ritmo lento com que Harry o invadia, derrubando toda e qualquer defesa ainda existente, incendiava-o, marcava-o à fogo, e o ápice foi isso, foi aceitar se queimar enquanto chamava pelo nome dele e puxá-lo para que compartilhassem do mesmo incêndio.

Harry beijou-o uma última vez, de leve, e se afastou para admirar o quanto Draco ficava bonito com o rosto corado e os olhos perdidos em prazer, longe de tudo aquilo que o assustava. Deitou-se ao lado dele e, antes que a mente sonserina voltasse ao controle das ações, puxou-o para perto, aninhou-o em seu peito e o manteve ali até que a respiração regular e tranquila indicasse que o sono já lhe havia roubado Draco.

Agora, mais do que antes, estava certo do que precisava fazer.

\- x -

Draco acordou e não demorou para se conscientizar do que os braços em volta de sua cintura significavam. Não se moveu, não se mostrou desperto, apenas fechou os olhos e fingiu que ainda dormia enquanto se deixava aproveitar do calor do peito de Harry contra suas costas, da respiração dele em seu pescoço, da intimidade que compartilhavam que seu corpo entregava fácil ao encaixar sem dificuldade no outro.

Permaneceu assim por minutos, a mente em branco, até que um gostoso arrepio desceu pela coluna quando os lábios de Harry tocaram a pele do seu ombro. Beijos singelos, do ombro ao pescoço, a voz rouca o chamando baixo. Por um momento, pegou-se desejando estar com Harry daquela forma no dia seguinte, no outro e no outro... Mas os olhos se abriram, arregalados, quando Harry deslizou os dedos pelo seu braço esquerdo, sobre a marca, e ele afastou os braços que o mantinham seguro, sentou-se de costas para o outro e só não o afastou ainda mais porque Harry se sentou ao seu lado e puxou-lhe o braço.

A marca não mais se movia, era como se representasse uma magia morta.

— Solte, Harry.

— Posso removê-la — afirmou com convicção, e Draco estreitou o olhar. — Eu pesquisei, Hermione leu todas as informações disponíveis sobre esse tipo de magia e me ajudou a achar um modo de retirar a marca de você.

— Mentira. — Draco puxou de volta o braço.

— Me deixe ao menos tentar!

— Pra quê? Acha que tirar a marca vai mudar alguma coisa? Todos sabem quem eu sou e o que fiz, eu tenho essa marca no meu nome, não só no braço! — Draco elevou a voz e se ergueu da cama, buscou a camisa jogada no chão e a vestiu, escondendo sob a manga comprida a Marca Negra.

— Prefere ficar se machucando, então? Eu vi os arranhões, me deixe te ajudar, Draco.

Draco se virou e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— E depois?

— Depois? — Harry não entendeu, e Draco olhou atentamente o quarto todo.

— O que acontece depois? Você arrumou todo esse lugar pensando que eu ficaria aqui? — Riu com escárnio. — "O grande herói do mundo bruxo acolhe ex-Comensal da Morte" é uma manchete muito boa, só perde para "ex-Comensal da Morte leva herói do mundo bruxo para a cama". E isso é só a manchete, nem quero saber as merdas que escreveriam depois!

— É isso que te preocupa? O que os outros dirão? Nada do que digam será pior do que o que Voldemort te faria se descobrisse. Teve coragem para ficar comigo arriscando a vida, mas não de ouvir o que jornalistas falarão?

— Eu já sei tudo o que eles dirão, Harry, não falarão nada que eu já não saiba… nada de que eu mesmo já não tenha me acusado.

Harry suspirou e se levantou, aproximando-se de Draco e estendendo a mão para ele.

— Eu não vou desistir de você. Não sou inteligente como Hermione, mas sei que acharemos uma saída para o quer que aconteça. Sei o que você fez, tudo o que fez e que está aí, nessa sua cabeça teimosa, te atormentando. A guerra acabou, Draco, seus erros já foram julgados, você já recebeu sua pena, não inflija mais outra a você mesmo. Confie em mim…

— O Ministério foi complacente com o que você queria!

— Influência alguma conseguiria te livrar de uma pena dura se você a merecesse, sabe disso, o Ministério não iria arriscar se expor, os jornais e as pessoas criticariam, julgariam. Pare de criar obstáculos, confie em mim dessa vez, Draco, me deixe, ao menos dessa vez, te ajudar!

Os olhos cinzentos iam da expressão ansiosa de Harry para a mão estendida em sua direção. Queria confiar, queria, diferente de antes, colocar nas mãos de Harry aquela decisão em vez de tentar resolver tudo por conta própria.

Apertou o braço esquerdo, remover a marca era o que mais desejava, era um recomeço, uma chance de tentar se livrar de todo aquele pesadelo de que ela o recordava. Além do mais, era importante _para ele,_ para Harry. Quando tinha sido marcado… não, não queria pensar, não queria lembrar de como Harry o tinha olhado no dia que descobrira.

 _Eu ainda te amo._

Ele tinha que ser grifinório até o final, não é?

 _Eu ainda te amo._

Como podia ser tão idiota para o amar depois de tudo?

 _Eu ainda te amo._

Como o perdoava tão fácil?

 _Eu ainda te amo._

Por quê? Se fosse com ele, se fosse ele o traído, não perdoaria, nunca!

 _Eu ainda te amo._

Mas era Harry, o maldito Harry Potter e sua mania irritante de fazer boas escolhas. E, se Potter era bom em fazer boas escolhas, e ele bom nas ruins, talvez, só daquela vez, pudesse... ouvi-lo. Estava tão cansado de errar...

Desviou o olhar à medida que aceitava a mão estendida com relutância.

— Isso não significa que ficarei depois disso — afirmou com rapidez.

Harry o puxou para um abraço apertado e sorriu sem que o outro visse.

— Tome um banho, vou deixar algo na sala de jantar para você. Coma enquanto eu preparo a poção.

— Você é péssimo em poções. — Draco fez uma cara de desagrado.

— Hermione deixou anotado as instruções — Harry resmungou ofendido antes de pegar as próprias roupas pelo chão. — Vou estar no quarto ao final do corredor. Me encontre lá quando terminar de comer.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso leve apareceu de teimoso enquanto Harry o deixava sozinho. Deixou as costas se apoiarem na parede, um suave formigamento ainda residia em sua mão gelada, consequência do contato com a pele sempre quente do outro. Olhou para a mão e para os lençóis bagunçados em seguida. Mais uma vez, tinha deixado Harry entrar em sua vida, em seu corpo, e revirá-lo por completo.

Suspirou e caminhou ao banheiro. Dessa vez, quando entrou na banheira cheia, fechou os olhos e deixou a mente limpa; era muito melhor se concentrar nas sequelas que Harry lhe tinha deixado, sentir o corpo dolorido onde ele havia apertado com mais força, os arranhões incomodarem um pouco e a inconfundível forma relaxada que seus músculos assumiam após o sexo. Dava até quase para esquecer os problemas... Abriu os olhos e olhou o braço. Quase... talvez se eles não estivessem tatuados em sua pele…

\- x -

Harry fingia que o que fazia sua mão tremer tanto era só falta de coordenação, mas sabia que era puro medo, receio de fazer algo errado e não responder às expectativas que ele mesmo tinha feito Draco depositar em si. Se errasse, se a poção não ficasse no ponto, o feitiço não removeria a marca e ainda poderia fazer mal a Draco, então, nada podia ser menos que perfeito.

Respirou fundo quando levou à mistura ao fogo, cinco minutos Hermione tinha dito, não mais, não menos, cinco minutos e, pela primeira vez, ele seguiu à risca. Depositou a poção terminada em um copo de vidro transparente, observando a tonalidade perolada e percebendo, por mais contraditório que fosse, que a poção era fria.

Viu quando Draco entrou no cômodo vestindo não só as roupas, mas também a máscara de superioridade a que tanto recorria quando estava com medo. Olharam-se e permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, liam a mente um do outro sem auxílio de nenhuma magia, e por isso Harry tomou a iniciativa de pegar o copo e sacar a varinha antes que Draco resolvesse desistir.

— Beba — pediu. — Vai impedir que a magia negra da marca se espalhe pelo seu corpo quando eu tentar removê-la.

— Tentar? — Draco provocou, sem tirar os olhos de Harry enquanto bebia a poção.

Amarga, gelada, a mesma sensação horrível de quando o pânico lhe invadia as veias. Harry o viu tremer, era impossível não perceber a sombra que tinha recaído sobre seus olhos ou o modo como recuou sem intenção, encolhendo-se.

— Tudo bem? — Harry engoliu em seco, não podia ter errado a poção.

Draco não respondeu, sentia que, se abrisse a boca, iria vomitar, então apenas assentiu e estendeu o braço, arregaçando a manga. Sentiu os dedos de Harry queimarem sua pele, arregalou os olhos em surpresa e fechou a mão com força para se obrigar a ir adiante. Não quis olhar, uma voz em sua mente lhe sussurrava que, se olhasse, perderia a coragem conseguida com tanta dificuldade.

A voz de Harry era baixa, ele o segurava com firmeza com uma mão, a varinha percorria seu antebraço e, quando Harry se calou, seu corpo mergulhou em caos.

Provavelmente, nenhuma maldição imperdoável doía tanto. Era como se uma agulha perfurasse seu cérebro da forma mais agonizante possível, obrigando-o a se afastar de Harry em revolta enquanto curvava o corpo para frente e tossia com desespero. Os olhos lacrimejaram, e ele tinha certeza de que alucinava. A fumaça verde espalhada pelo chão não existia, tentava se convencer disso, mas o corpo parecia inalar aquilo como a um veneno, e sua garganta fechava enquanto o ar se fazia cada vez menos presente.

Harry... Onde ele estava?

— Harry! — gritou, rouco, entre tosses.

Nenhuma resposta, nada, Harry não estava mais ali, ou era ele que não estava mais na sala que dividia com o grifinório? Sim, aquela não era mais a casa de Harry, era um lugar escuro, úmido e frio, de que queria sair o mais rápido possível.

Dobrou o corpo quando o vômito se apresentou sem avisos, fechou os olhos enquanto tossia e sentia o gelado em suas veias arder. Tinha medo de encarar o braço, seus instintos o alertavam para continuar de olhos fechados e correr, mas a curiosidade o fez espiar. Arregalou os olhos quando a cobra da marca cresceu, moveu-se na pele de forma lenta e então fez o que deu certeza a Draco de que alucinava: ela rasgou sua pele, cresceu a ponto de lembrá-lo de Nagini, e então caiu no chão.

A cobra balançou a cabeça para se recuperar da queda e, depois, olhou-o fixamente, a língua balançando em sua direção. Os olhos amarelos transmitiam raiva, além de um desejo explícito de atacá-lo. Não tinha varinha, não tinha um objeto sequer para se defender, e não tinha forças para correr, seu corpo ainda sentia o enjoo, a tontura, a dor em sua cabeça que o fazia cambalear. Olhou ao redor, o gás parecia ficar mais escuro e mais alto, atingindo a altura de seu joelho e escondendo por completo a cobra.

Não fazia diferença fugir ou ficar parado, sabia que seria encontrado de qualquer forma! Não, não seria, aquilo era uma alucinação, não precisava nem sequer se mexer! Então, por que era tão difícil convencer o corpo a parar de tremer?

Um grito escapou de seus lábios secos, a dor o fez abraçar o próprio corpo enquanto caía no chão, o rosto perdido entre o gás que o fazia tossir sem pausas. O suor, frio, molhava-lhe a nuca e lhe trazia um mau presságio; não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que a cobra estava parada a diante.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para frente, abaixado. A cobra estava a menos de trinta centímetros, com a cabeça e parte do corpo em pé, ela acompanhava seus movimentos, a língua bífida balançando e o olhos amarelos ainda mais ameaçadores. Prendeu a respiração, engoliu a vontade de tossir e de chorar, não fez nenhum movimento.

Morreria, estava escrito no olhar do predador à frente. Ele era uma presa fácil, um animal fraco que não traria dificuldades para ser devorado. Morreria, sozinho, sem poder se defender. Apoiou-se melhor nos braços e balançou a cabeça, descrente e desesperado. Recuou. A ação foi acompanhada com calma e frieza pela cobra que apenas esperou alguns segundos antes de acompanhá-lo.

O coração acelerado fazia-o deixar as lágrimas escorrerem pela face de forma silenciosa, olhava ao redor buscando um meio de fuga, mas apenas a densa fumaça verde era vista. Não queria morrer, não ali, não sozinho. Pegou-se sorrindo com ironia ao desejar que Harry aparecesse, como tinha feito na sala precisa quando as chamas a consumiram.

Harry...

A cobra se aproximou.

Harry... ele não estava ali para ajudá-lo.

Ela se ergueu ainda mais, o corpo pareceu crescer.

Harry... por que ele não estava ali? Lembrava-se de estar com ele segundos antes, por que então tinha sumido?

Ela se posicionou para atacá-lo.

Harry... ah, sim, ele não estava ali porque aquilo não era real, nada daquilo era real, era apenas sua mente tentando mais uma vez atormentá-lo, prendê-lo num pesadelo de que já tinha escapado. Sim, Voldemort morrera, não havia perigo, já havia sido julgado, estava a salvo, a salvo na casa de Harry, com Harry!

A cobra atacou, e ele não se moveu, ela o transpassou, tornando-se apenas parte da fumaça esverdeada que agora desaparecia aos poucos.

— Draco?

Assustou-se e olhou para o lado. Estava deitado no chão de repente sem nenhum sinal da fumaça que o cercava. Harry o olhava com a testa franzida, os óculos tortos, a preocupação tão evidente que os cabelos dele estavam bagunçados, indicando que já os deveria quase ter arrancado. Ele o ajudou a se sentar, as mãos seguraram seu rosto e o ergueram, os olhos verdes percorrem-no todo na pressa de identificar algo errado e se encheram de alívio de repente. Acompanhou o olhar...

A marca não estava mais em seu braço. Piscou, incrédulo, e tocou a pele. A marca não estava mesmo mais em seu braço! Algumas pessoas chorariam de emoção, outras comemorariam aos pulos, mas ele... Draco só conseguiu respirar fundo pela primeira vez sem sentir o peso sobre os ombros e, depois, olhar para Harry. Palavras não expressariam a gratidão que sentia, nunca tinha sido bom com elas, por isso colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele quando viu que ele começaria a lhe perguntar bobagens. Evitou encará-lo para não perder a coragem reunida e esticou o corpo apenas o suficiente para que os dedos cedessem lugar à sua boca.

As bocas permaneceram juntas, como se a maciez dos lábios lhes fosse desconhecida e estivessem se experimentando pela primeira vez. As respirações se encontraram no pequeno espaço entre elas, e nenhum dos dois se importou em inspirar o calor do outro.

— Fique — Harry sussurrou.

Draco apertou a camisa de Harry e se recusou a abrir os olhos. Queria ficar, queria tanto que sua boca quase aceitava pronunciar o temido "sim" toda vez que Harry arrastava os lábios sobre os dele.

— Por favor, Draco, não me deixe de novo...

— Não vão aceitar.

— Já deixei que controlassem as minhas escolhas por tempo demais, não me importo se vão ou não aceitar.

— Irão comentar.

— Deixe que falem.

— Harry...

— Enquanto sua pena durar, enquanto não puder voltar para a sua casa, fique comigo.

Mentira. Draco sabia que Harry estava se enganando, era fácil ler o grifinório, saber que ele tinha esperança de que aquela condição fosse esquecida e que aceitasse ficar de vez. Contudo, Draco não era o único a conseguir enxergar por trás de uma mentira, então, quando os lábios sussurraram:

— Só até minha pena acabar.

... Harry o abraçou com força, cinte de que seria muito difícil Draco conseguir escapar de novo de seus braços.


End file.
